


Faking Sleep (to Count Your Breath)

by voyagerthirteen



Series: and the universe whispers "darling, you can't save him" [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Happy Ending, Harley Keener is imposter, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker is crewmate, SIKE, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerthirteen/pseuds/voyagerthirteen
Summary: The line between friend and prey blurs. Harley will keep rubbing his eyes if it means he can still see it, even if it means he'll go blind.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: and the universe whispers "darling, you can't save him" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962694
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Faking Sleep (to Count Your Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend. Frankly, if it wasn't for her I'd still be not writing. 
> 
> Enjoy :))

> Honey you're so kind, oh you're full of light  
> You show me your best side  
> You pick up every rose in sight but all the roses die  
> I'd rather keep them alive, roots grow slowly
> 
> -billie marten

Harley had never been one to catch feelings, he distanced himself as much as possible, it made the killing easier. It was a waste getting close to someone just to watch the light drain from their eyes. But Red? In the few weeks he spent on Alpha 9, he found that he could never say no to the crewmate. Of course, he had no intention of getting as close as he did. It just happened. So in the end it really was Harley's fault.

“Hey Blue! I have to do my medbay scan, uh, would-would you come with me?” they had asked, twitching nervously, the crew had just voted off Pink. Harley said yes, it was an easy kill, there was even a vent in medbay. That kill screamed child’s play. So why didn’t he do it? “How do you know I’m not the imposter?” Harley asked while they walked to the medbay. 

Red shrugged, “Are you?” 

A beat. “No.” A lie. 

The medbay doors open and white, the other imposter, walks out. They vented, Harley knows that much. Red lives. White was still on cooldown, then. During Red’s scan, Harley finds out that their name is Peter, that he’s male, and he’s 5’7. Its all useless information, but Harley can’t help but find the name cute. Peter. It suits him. 

“Do you have to scan?” Red- Peter- asks, pointing his thumb at the scanner. Harley shakes his head, “I finished my tasks a few rotations ago.” Peter nods. “Then can you stay with me? I know we voted Pink and Lime off but I’m still kind of scared, we still don't know if they were the imposters.” They weren't. 

Harley stays with Peter. 

“What the hell, Blue? We’re supposed to kill the crewmates, not befriend them!” White says, standing at Harley’s door. Its lights out. Everyone is resting. Harley keeps his helmet on. “Alibi… Pe-Red’s my alibi.” Harley says, he hates to admit it but he’s attached. He wouldn’t call it love, he’ll never call it love. But he is attached. White scoffs, “If you don’t take him out I will. I’m not about to carry your ass because you’re getting emotional.” White says. Harley stays quiet, eyes glued to the floor. White is right. He knows this. 

During the next rotation, while everyone is elsewhere, Harley stays with Peter. “Hey, Blue-” Harley cuts him off. “Harley, my-my name. It’s Harley.” 

He can see Peter’s smile through his helmet. Goddamnit, he is in love. 

“Harley,” Peter says, and he’s still smiling, he’s trying the name out. “I’ve finished my tasks. Let’s go look at the stars together! Before we get called in for another meeting!” Peter holds out his hand, his smile is so beautiful. 

_My bloodstained hands aren’t worth your warmth but..._ Harley takes Peter’s hand, Peter squeezes it. The stars are beautiful, they fill the sky and twinkle. They’re infinite. Peter smiles up at him. _I’m greedy._

The lights cut off. 

Peter goes limp.

When the next body is reported, Harley is crying.

> But I'm just content with time well spent  
> Savour the taste of sugar
> 
> -billie marten

**Author's Note:**

> :)) I feed off of comments. feed me, please. If you wanna check out the parker discord here's the link https://discord.gg/ev6Xsfv


End file.
